Printing technologies can be used to create three-dimensional objects from data output of a computerized modeling source. For example, one can design a three-dimensional object using a computer program, and the computer can output the data of the design to a printing system capable of forming the solid three-dimensional object. More specifically, solid Fused Filament Fabrication (or layer manufacturing) can be defined generally as a fabrication technology used to build a three-dimensional object using layer by layer or point-by-point fabrication. With this fabrication process, complex shapes can be formed without the use of a pre-shaped die or mold.
Essentially, with such a system, an object can be designed using a computer program, such as a Computer Aided Design (CAD) application. Once the object has been designed three-dimensionally, solid Fused Filament Fabrication technology enables the translation of the computer-generated model into a three-dimensional object. This technology is useful in areas such as verifying a CAD model, evaluating design feasibility, testing part functionality, assessing aesthetics, checking ergonomics of design, aiding in tool and fixture design, creating conceptual models and sales/marketing tools, generating patterns for investment casting, reducing or eliminating engineering changes in production, prototyping, and providing production runs, to name a few.
In this evolving area of technology, there has been a desire to provide new materials and methods of manufacture that are relatively easy to employ, provide rigid structures, and are relatively quick in their formation. Thus, additional methods, systems, and/or compositions that meet these criteria would be an advancement in the art.